Justice for Death
by Xagrok
Summary: While fetching an item for Naoto, Yu and Nanako meet someone else.


"Big Bro, what's that?"

Yu started sweating as his gaze fell upon the Fox staring directly at them. Standing on the vantage point right in front of the temple, its gaze seemed to pierce through one's very soul. It wagged its tail, lifting its head and enjoying the breeze. It then looked at Yu again, giving a little yip, the same kind that had probably attracted Nanako's attention.

With a little howl, it hopped in the bushes near the temple and disappeared, the leaves' rustling ceasing after a while.

"That was a fox, Nanako," Yu replied, his heart rate decreasing. He was going to fulfill the fox's request the next day. There was no need for it to get impatient. With a sigh, he looked at the young girl who stared at him with big eyes. "There's no need to worry, Nanako. It seemed friendly. We should continue shopping."

"Okay, big bro," Nanako smiled. She was so pure at heart.

Yu looked at the list he had written. "Okay, next up is the riverside. Naoto said she forgot something there during our last meeting." He let his hand sink a little, looking at Nanako with an inquiring gaze. "Would you like to go on ahead to Junes? It's much warmer and livelier there and Yosuke and Teddie should still be at work, so you wouldn't be lonely."

Nanako shook her head. "It's okay, big bro. I'll accompany you. Then we can go to Junes together!"

As they walked on the way along Samegawa river, the wind didn't let up, making Nanako's dress flutter in the breeze, her pigtails fluttering around her head as though they were in a dance with mischievous wind spirits. Nanako chuckled a little as her hair tickled her. The temperature of the day felt surprisingly warm for this time of the year, warm enough even to not wear jackets, although both of them had put on warmer clothes.

Yu smiled at Nanako's display of cheerfulness, looking forward again where the pavilion to their right slowly became visible. Something else stood out as well - a lone figure standing right next to the river, down the stairs, clad completely in black. When they reached the stairs, Yu descended then, asking Nanako to wait just a little while.

He called out to the person. They turned around and revealed his suspicion had been right: Hisano Kuroda.

"Ah, it's you," she said, smiling warmly. Yu nodded. "It's nice to see you during the day as well, my dear. Would you maybe like to sit with me a little?"

Yu looked back at Nanako, then to Hisano. "I'm afraid I'm in a hurry. Would you maybe like to tag along, Hisano-san?"

"Ah, with pleasure, Yu-chan. Please forgive me if I slow you down, however. My old bones don't want to work the same as I do anymore."

He nodded and waved towards Nanako, calling her to him. When she arrived, he introduced the two to each other.

"Ah, so she's your sister, Yu-chan?" Hisano said with a smile. She went over to Nanako who quickly hid behind Yu. "No need to be afraid, my dear. Ah, but aren't you cute. Your name was Nanako-chan, right?"

Nanako nodded from behind Yu. "Yes, ma'am."

The high-schooler ruffled her hair. "She's very nice, Nanako. Please shake her hand, okay? She's my friend, just like Yosuke or Teddie."

With a hesitant nod, she came forth and waved. "Nanako, would you please help Hisano-san with the stairs? I'll hurry and fetch Naoto's item. I'll be right back." Before any protest could arise, Yu was gone.

"Thank you for being so kind, Nanako-chan," Hisano said as the climbed the stairs one step at a time. The old woman wasn't as frail as she was made out to be, but she appreciated Yu's chance for a talk.

"Kuroda-san -" Nanako started

"Ah, it's okay. Please call me Hisano," the old woman replied.

"Hisano-san, why are you here all by yourself? You looked lonely," Nanako said.

Hisano's mood and face darkened a little. "Ah, Nanako-chan, it's a bit complicated. Would you like to hear an old woman's lamenting?"

Nanako tilted her head a little. "It's okay, Hisano-san. We can talk while Big Bro takes his time on purpose to take Naoto's things."

Hisano chuckled at that. "My, aren't you a bright one! Your big brother must be proud." With a sigh, her face fell a little. "I'm alone here because I'm alone, Nanako-chan. As in, there is nobody to wait for."

Nanako's eyes widened for the fracture of a second before she nodded in understanding. "I see. You lost someone too, Hisano-san?"

"Yes," she said with a solemn smile. "Ah, but that's strange. You mean you lost someone? May I ask who it was?"

"It was my mom. Daddy says he's looking for the one responsible."

"My! At such a young age, you lost her already? And you are handling it so well, it seems. You surely are strong, Nanako-chan."

By now, they had reached the top of the stairs and Yu had returned. Continuing their conversation, they went on to Junes.

* * *

"Really? He did that?", Nanako asked, her mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yes, yes, he did. My dear husband used to be such a charmer when we were younger," Hisano chuckled, reliving the memory. They were sitting at the Junes food court, Hisano sipping delicious tea while Nanako drank a package of juice.

"In fact, I think it's the day he gave me this pearl necklace I'm wearing right now", Hisano added, touching her jewellery with a saddened smile. "He said my eyes were as bright as the moon and my voice as warm as the sun. The pearls reminded him of the moon, so he bought me this necklace."

"That sounds really nice," Nanako said. "Daddy says he loved mom a lot, too, before she died." The girl sighed. "Hisano-san, you really are a nice lady. You're like a grandma for me. Thank you for talking to me, it's fun." With a more closed-off expression, she added "And it feels like it's helping" in a hushed, quiet tone.

"Ah, Nanako-chan, I'd be delighted to be your grandma. Wouldn't that sadden your grandma, however?"

"It's okay. I'd have even more grandmas then. Plus, I think you'd love some company as well, Hisano-san. I could cook something for you."

"My, that's so kind of you, Nanako-chan."

They sat next to each other for a bit in slightly awkward, but comfortable silence. It had become evening in the meantime, the blazing red light of the sun colouring the world in a deep crimson tone. "Well, Nanako-chan, it was nice talking to you, but I must take my leave now, or I won't get home on time."

"Okay! Would you maybe like to meet again?"

"I'd be honoured," Hisano answered with a smile. She then turned over to Yu, who just returned from helping Yosuke with some boxes that had needed order. "Yu-chan, please take care of her for me, okay? I'd love talking to her again."

With a final smile, she once again turned over to Nanako, gently ruffling her hair. "Thank you. Thank you so much, my dear."


End file.
